Pidge
by Yunoki
Summary: Depuis quelque temps, Pidge qui a toujours été garçon manqué, recommence à porter des vêtements plus féminins. Mais si cela cachait quelque chose ? /!\ Spoil sur le personnage de Pidge.


_**Note**_

 _Ok tumblr va falloir que tu te calmes ok ? ça va pas de me donner autant d'idée sans déconner ? Mon cerveau va plus tenir à force hein._

 _Hé oui je reviens pour un nouveau One Shot ! Désolé je suis accro, j'y peux rien !_

 _Aussi un petit avertissement, il y a un gros spoil sur Pidge dans ce texte (vous devez savoir ce que j'insinue) alors si vous n'avez pas vu la série, je ne peux que vous conseiller de le faire avant._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Pidge**

Le tissu doux autour de ses bras levés dévala sur son corps pour l'habiller, épousant légèrement ses formes pour les faire deviner, mais pas les exposer. Ramenant ses cheveux qui avaient poussés en arrière et un élastique plus tard, une queue de cheval dégageait son visage et élançait sa silhouette. Elle fit deux pas pour s'asseoir près de la coiffure futuriste et tentant de ne pas se regarder dans les yeux, appliqua un peu de maquillage. Rien de bien extravagant, juste un peu de mascara et un rouge à lèvres couleur bois de rose. Satisfaite, elle se regarda enfin et soupira de soulagement, se permit même un sourire timide qui fit rougir ses joues. Elle n'était pas à l'aise, mais au moins elle se ressemblait.

La jeune fille soupira et songea un instant à retirer tous ces artifices avant de secouer la tête. Il en était hors de question. Enfin prête, elle chaussa des bottines lui arrivant à mi-mollet équipées de petits talons, attrapa son ordinateur puis sortit de sa chambre, non sans oublier de la verrouiller. On ne savait jamais avec ses autres compagnons, elle leur avait bien fait assez de farces pour qu'ils aient envie de se venger.

Plus elle avançait, moins son pas s'allongeait. Comment les autres allaient-ils réagir ? Il est vrai que depuis quelque temps elle laissait sa part féminine ressortir, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle allait se montrer à eux avec la panoplie complète… Il n'y avait guère que Shiro qui l'avait déjà vue ainsi, sur Terre.

Arrivée devant la porte de la salle de contrôle elle prit une grande inspiration pour réprimer quelques souvenirs et s'avança. Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent, ils étaient tous là, mais ne lui prêtaient pas encore attention, "tant mieux", se dit-elle. Plus décontractée que s'ils l'avaient remarquée immédiatement, elle rejoignit son fauteuil et s'assit de manière élégante, les jambes croisées. Bien loin de sa posture habituelle, soit en tailleur elle se sentait un peu bizarre, mais résista à l'envie de s'avachir. Elle posa l'ordinateur sur ses genoux et commençait à peine à travailler lorsqu'une ombre se planta devant elle, baissant drastiquement la luminosité. Elle se figea un instant avant de recommencer à taper, ses doigts longs et fins aux ongles gardés courts s'agitant sur le clavier comme un pianiste. Une voix incertaine lui fit cependant lever les yeux :

– Katie ?

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable de l'appeler ainsi, tout simplement parce que les autres ne connaissaient pas son véritable prénom. Elle croisa le regard sombre de Shiro qui semblait déstabilisé, une légère rougeur s'étendait sur les joues de son capitaine et elle retint un sourire.

– Shiro.

Le son de sa voix sembla attirer les autres, mais ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, ceux du paladin noir semblaient lui poser mille questions auxquelles elle ne se sentait pas prête de répondre. Vaincue, elle détourna la tête et remarqua ses coéquipiers qui la regardaient comme si c'était la première fois, Lance demanda stupidement :

– Qui est Katie ?

– C'est Pidge, répondit Keith en lançant un regard blasé au bleu.

Il est vrai que la transformation était assez étonnante, mais pas au point que la jeune fille en soit méconnaissable. L'autre après avoir buggé s'écria :

– Cette bombe est Pidge ?!

– Et elle peut t'entendre, grogna-t-elle furieusement, lui promettant intérieurement mille souffrances s'il continuait ses âneries.

Ce dernier sembla le comprendre puisqu'il se tut avant d'ajouter autre chose et Hunk repris la relève.

– Pourquoi es-tu habillée comme ça ? demanda-t-il confus. Pas que ça me dérange, tu es très jolie et tout, mais tu sembles plus à l'aise dans tes vêtements habituels.

– Et bien peut-être que j'avais envie de changer pour une fois, siffla-t-il furieusement.

Pourquoi posaient-ils toutes ces questions, bon sang ? Ils n'avaient pas été étonnés lorsqu'elle leur avait avoué qui elle était, mais ils chiaient une pendule quand elle mettait une robe ?!

Hunk leva les mains en signe de paix, mais c'était trop tard pour Pidge, une fureur sans nom semblait s'être emparée d'elle, se traduisant par la fermeture un peu violente de son ordinateur. Elle se leva et les fusilla du regard :

– Qu'est ce que vous pouvez bien en avoir à faire de la façon dont je m'habille, personne n'emmerde Allura quand elle enfile une robe ou sa combinaison !

– Pidge, ce n'est pas un reproche, commença Keith. C'est juste inhabituel de te voir comme ça.

– Comment "comme ça" ?

Elle planta ses yeux ambre dans ceux aux reflets violets du rouge et il eut un mouvement de recul qui fit apparaître un rictus méprisant sur ses lèvres.

– Je n'ai pas à vous dire pourquoi je m'habille ainsi ! hurla-t-elle en froissant le tissu de sa robe entre ses doigts.

Tendue comme un arc elle respirait rapidement, son coeur battait si vite que tout le monde devait l'entendre. Elle sursauta quand une main s'abattit sur son épaule et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Shiro était face à elle, son autre main emprisonnant son épaule libre. Il la sonda du regard comme il l'avait toujours fait et elle baissa la tête pour ne pas le voir réaliser. Parce que l'ancien prisonnier des Galras comprendrait forcément, il comprenait toujours.

– C'est à cause de Matt ?

La question était rhétorique. Évidemment que c'était Matt, c'était encore et toujours Matt. Du matin au soir, du moment où elle se réveillait à celui où elle se couchait. Parfois même dans ses rêves il la hantait. Il était partout, tout le temps, même quand elle était avec Green, alors qu'il n'était même pas là.

– Je ne peux plus supporter de le voir quand je me regarde dans la glace.

Elle tremblait si fort que Shiro resserra sa prise sur elle et finit par la prendre contre lui alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglots.

Depuis avant même son entrée à l'Académie elle avait cherché son frère, elle avait espéré que ce serait plus simple une fois devenue paladin. Mais cela avait été tout le contraire, la galaxie et l'empire Galras semblait s'étendre à l'infini. Comment pourrait-elle être capable de le retrouver ? À chaque fois qu'elle se sentait près du but, c'était une impasse. Et c'est là qu'elle l'avait remarqué, un matin alors qu'elle peignait ses cheveux courts. Dans le miroir ce n'était pas Katie, ni même Pidge. C'était Matt. Ils se ressemblaient tellement qu'on aurait dit des jumeaux, cela, même leur différence de taille et d'âge ne le remettait pas en question.

Alors une fois, juste pour essayer, elle avait mis du rouge à lèvres volé à Allura. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle s'était aperçue dans la glace.

– Mais tu n'es pas lui, murmura Shiro à son oreille.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, les larmes roulant encore sur ses joues.

– C'est vrai que tu lui ressembles énormément physiquement Pidge, mais tu es toi. Et tu aimes porter des vêtements et une coupe qui te fait passer pour un garçon, alors continue. Un jour, je te le promets, nous le retrouverons et il sera vraiment là avec toi.

Elle s'accrocha à lui désespérément alors que son corps se secouait plus fort sous les sanglots. Des gémissements de bête blessée lui échappaient alors qu'elle laissait sortir tout le mal-être et la peine qui l'étreignait depuis des années. Pidge serra encore plus fort Shiro contre elle, ayant soudainement peur que lui aussi disparaisse à nouveau. Semblant la comprendre, il resserra ses bras autour d'elle, retenant tant bien que mal l'émotion qu'il avait de la voir ainsi.

Et sans qu'ils ne sachent exactement comment, ils furent bientôt tous les cinq mêlés les uns aux autres dans un fatras de jambes et de bras. Keith avait été le premier à se joindre au calin, enlaçant la jeune fille dos à lui et son menton reposant sur l'épaule de Shiro. Hunk les rejoignit rapidement en passant ses bras massif autour des épaules des deux hommes et Lance fit pareil là où il restait encore de la place. Au milieu d'eux, Pidge reniflait à intervalles réguliers, n'ayant plus de larmes, mais le corps encore triste s'agitait doucement.

Elle ferma les yeux, sa joue reposant sur le torse de Shiro et la chaleur des autres l'entourant comme un cocon protecteur. Ils durent rester un long moment avant que la jeune femme ne fasse un mouvement qui brisa l'étreinte. Elle se racla la gorge, tout toujours emprisonnée dans les bras de Shiro qui ne voulait pas la lâcher. Levant la tête, les autres remarquèrent que le maquillage avait coulé, mais n'en soufflèrent mot et elle se racla la gorge. Sa voix enrouée des larmes qu'elle venait de verser résonna pourtant doucement à leurs oreilles :

– Je suis désolée. Je crois que j'ai un peu pété les plombs.

Elle rougit, vraiment honteuse, et Shiro plaça sa main bionique sur sa tête.

– Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien, lui murmura Keith au creux de l'oreille.

Il s'était à nouveau approché et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, qui lui fit reprendre une teinte carmin.

– Nous serons toujours là Pidge, dit Lance comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, approuvé par Hunk qui hochait vivement la tête.

– Merci, dit-elle simplement en retour.

Tous savaient la portée des mots qu'avaient eus les deux paladins de Voltron. Ce n'était pas seulement à la jeune fille qu'ils s'adressaient, mais à eux tous. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer, quoi qu'ils fassent, ils seraient là les uns pour les autres. Envers et contre tout.

* * *

 _Et voilà un petit texte sur Pidge, qui probablement mon personnage préféré. Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment bien retranscrit tout ce que je pense du personnage, surtout qu'elle paraît particulièrement fragile ici alors qu'elle est plutôt du genre cynique. Il y a tout un tas de choses que j'aimerai exploiter chez elle, notamment son rapport au genre (féminin/masculin) sans qu'il soit nécessairement binaire. Mais c'est une autre histoire !_

 _J'espère que ça vous à plus, n'hésitez pas à checker mon profil si vous voulez lire d'autres textes, y'en à pour tous les goûts._

 _A bientôt peut-être,_

 _Yunoki_

 _P.S : Suis-je la seule à voir que Shiro fait un paring parfait avec tout les autres paladins ? Vous pensez quoi du ship Pidge/Keith en général ?_


End file.
